Approval
by weruntheworld
Summary: There's more than one way to look at things.


**Warnings: None**

**Pairing: Jace x Clary (Clace)**

**Title: Approval **

They were in the broken city of Alicante, which had truly become the city of glass. It (glass) was shattered everywhere. It tented to part in the middle, making a path that showed many had come and gone since the city had fallen. She had to admit it was beautiful like this, the colored pieces of glass from all around shining in the sunset. They seemed to paint a picture. A picture of what once was.

Her red hair is pulled back into a braid but its loose and random pieces stick out. She wore a plaid shirt she had borrowed from Jace and hoped to never give back. Her jeans started to stick to her, due to the sweat from walking so much. She stared out into the distance, trying to see if she can see the lake from here. She stood up on what might have been a cornerstone for a house to get a better view.

He looked up at her, wiping the blonde locks from his face. He is also in jeans, but his are black and made for shadowhunters. He's shirtless due to the heat and had tried many of time for clary to trade shirts with him. After all, his was made for a shadowhunter and would keep her cool, but she was just too stubborn and refused. He looked at her eyes, so unfocused and unsure, he called out to her.

"Clary."

She nodded to show she had heard him.

"What are you doing?"

She turned to look at him, and she waved for him to come up there with her. He walked over to her and she held her hand out for him to grab. He took it, and he tried to catch her eyes but she was looking at the lake. He looked out of the lake too, trying desperately to see what she was seeing.

"Do you see it?" she asked her voice so low he could barely hear her.

He shook his head and he couldn't tell if she heard but she doesn't reply. He opened his mouth, ready to voice his opinion and doubts about his, but she cut him off.

"I heard you."

He stared at her, expecting her to say more. She didn't. He stared out at the lake again, trying to see anything that caught his interest. He didn't, so he tried again.

"Clary, why are we –"

"Jace, do you see the lake? Do you see how it looks in the sun? Do you see how it almost looks like it doesn't belong?"

"No, all I see is a lake."

She looked at him, and he wish he hadn't said anything. Her eyes were no longer the unfocussed mess they were earlier. They had a fierce look of passion with in them.

"Jace, look at it more…. three dimensional. It was the only thing left of this place that was left unbroken. The buildings have fallen, not even the creatures of the mess stayed around."

"Creatures?"

"The demons. The demons that made this place fall." Her tone had angry laced through it, remembering the terrible day.

"They ruined it?"

"In someone else's opinion, maybe. I think it looks better like this. Its amazing how when the glass is shattered and spread it looks even more beautiful than when it was put as glass windows or demon towers."

"But what does this have to do with a lake?"

She smiled and threw her head back and laughed.

"That's my Jace, always wanting the point and not the useless talk before it."

He smiled too, not caring of he still didn't get what the lake meant to her. He's just happy to see her smile.

"Here, have something to show you too." He says, smiling even wider.

"What?"

"Come on!" He says, putting his arm on her lower thigh and picking her up like a groom would too his bride.

"Jace!" She said, putting her hands in fist and playfully hitting him in the chest. "Let me down!"

"Nope."

This went on for the next five minutes, Clary laughing and begging for Jace to put her down, while he proceeded to stride forward smiling. When he finally stopped, it was Clary's turn to be confused. He was holding her next to the edge of the woods, where tall trees with flowers at their roots stood. She raised her head, and spoke.

"Jace, why are we here?"

He smiled and shook his head, putting her down and went towards one of the tallest trees.

"You see that flower? You see how it looks next to this tree?" He said, pointing at the tree with one hand and gesturing to a small daisy growing beside it.

"Yeah?"

"It reminds me of us."

"Was that a short joke?" She said, glaring.

"Just maybe, Clary." He said, picking the flower and walking over to her. She was still glaring, but he saw a gleam in her eyes that told him she was only kidding.

"Oh come on, smile." He said, putting the daisy in her hair. She almost took it out, not liking the mental imagine of her being girly and ditzy. But one look at Jace made reconsider. He looked so happy, so proud, he had done something of her approval. So she kept the flower in her hair.

"I'll race you to the lake." He said, smirking.

"Oh, you're so on." She said, and started running, leaving him behind and laughing at herself.

"Hey!" She heard him shout, "No fair!"

She smiled even wider as he passed her.


End file.
